


The Eleventh Warrior

by Dustinfantastic1337



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinfantastic1337/pseuds/Dustinfantastic1337
Summary: Inspired by three Digimon Frontier stories: The Warrior of Inferno, Steamy Digi Love, and Digimon Frontier, Purification Redemption.In this story, an OC named Hiro Takahashi lost his parents on a tragic accident, and arrives in the Digital World where his  raised and trained by Jupitermon and Junomon. Also, he gains powers similar to that of the Digidestined, powers that where hidden deep within him.
Relationships: Crusadermon/Dynasmon, Kanbara Takuya/Orimoto Izumi | Zoe Orimoto, Kimura Kouichi/Original Female Character, Ranamon/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The Eleventh Warrior

**Inspired by three Digimon Frontier stories: The Warrior of Inferno, Steamy Digi Love, and Digimon Frontier, Purification Redemption.**

**In this story, an OC named Hiro Takahashi lost his parents on a tragic accident, and arrives in the Digital World where his raised and trained by Jupitermon and Junomon. Also, he gains powers similar to that of the Digidestined, powers that where hidden deep within him.**

**Also, pairings include:**

**Takuya x Zoe**

**Koichi x Lucreciamon (OC)**

**Lucreciamon is Lucemon's sister and basically represents a feminized version of Lucemon's Rookie form.**

**Also, Dynasmon and Crusadermon will help the warriors instead of going against them and there will be all seven great demon lords instead of just Lucemon. The only good ones are Lilithmon and Beelzemon.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

**Key**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

Flashback

" _ **Zoe speaking Italian**_ "

“ **Attacks** ”

" **YELLING/DIGIVOLUTION!** "

**Digimon Analyzer**

_ Singing _

* * *

**Hiro and the Digidestined**

* * *

In a vast meadow, we see a lone boy walking by himself. He was 17 years old, he had shaggy dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes,

His attire consisted of a bright green short under a white blazer golden trimmings, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of green and black sneakers.

On his left wrist was a device that resembled like some sort of wrist watch, only it coveted his whole wrist. It had a square screen was surrounded by a circle that had some strange symbols engraved in it. Three buttons rested just below the screen. It's color was a combination of green, black and gold.

This boy was named Hiro Takahashi, a warrior, a defender, a protector of the Digital World, the world he lived in.

But he wasn't always like this. He once had a very different family and a very different home. In fact, he, he came from a very different world. After all, everyone has an origin story. But Hiro’s, well, it’s a very tragic story.

* * *

A five-year-old Hiro was playing around at a nearby friend’s house. Things were going fine. That is until…his parents house exploded. The explosion was caused by a faulty gas line in the stove.

As Hiro watched his parent’s coffins being lowered into the depths of the earth, his heart ultimate fell to pieces. He had no other relatives that would watch over him, so he was more than likely going to be brought to an orphanage. But he then heard a voice call to him. He looked around, but saw nobody. But still the voice spoke to him.

‘Hiro Takahashi. Head to the Shibuya Train station.' The voice spoke. Hiro was hesitant, but he was compelled to do so. He managed to sneak off and wonder to the metro station.

After finding a ticket laying on the ground, running up various stairs, and taking the elevator, he takes the nearest train. Buy little did he know that the train he boarded would take him to a new world, a whole new life.

Once he had exited the train, Hiro was observing his surroundings. He saw many creatures that he never saw before in his lifetime. But his attention was cut off when he noticed a strange device appear on his left wrist.

It looked like a large wristwatch, primarily green and black in color, with a golf watch face in the middle, which has a square shaped screen on it.

Suddenly, Hiro sees a creature running towards him. It resembled a red ogre with long, unkempt white hair and pointed ears adored by earrings, its mouth was open with an exaggerated lower jaw and has fang-like tusks on its upper jaw like a traditional Oni from Japanese folklore. It wore a tiger stripe loincloth and sleeves on its left arm and right leg, a bracer on its right arm and black belts on its left leg. In its hand It held a large, spiked femur bone it uses as a bludgeon weapon. It has a skull and crossbones on its left arm, metal studs on the knuckles of its left hand, and a scar on the back of its right hand.

As Hiro sees this ogre-like creature run towards him, Hiro just ran, and the ogre pursues him.

“Run all you want runt! You can’t escape me!” The ogre called out as it was catching up to Hiro. Hiro then tripped and fell. Hiro sees the ogre get close to him, so he closed his eyes and prepared himself for an early death.

“Thousand Fists!” A voice called put when suddenly, the red ogre was assaulted by a hyper-barrage of punches. Hiro opens his eyes to see his savior. His rescuer resembled a man-wolf hybrid dressed in Aztec style clothing.

Hiro was then picked up by another figure. The figure resembled a woman with blonde hair in a massive ponytail, a bunch of bandages that concealed her eyes, a necklace that had what looked like an apple in the center, clad in a white dress, silver boots with wings at the heel, and a white dove resting on her shoulder.

One look at this woman, and Hiro could sense an aura of compassion and love emanate from her.

“Venusmon. Get the boy to safety. I’ll see to it that this brute is dealt with by Plutomon.” The dog man said to the woman named Venusmon. Venusmon nodded as she then whistled, causing a giant Bald Eagle with red feathers and a ruff of brown feathers at the base of it neck, two large horns on its head and a single long feather as a crest flew down to her.

Venusmon then hopped onto the giant bird’s back, and with a flap of its enormous wings, it took flight with Venusmon and Hiro on board.

The bird took them to a massive mountain, but what was on top of it was an enormous city made out of gold. Hiro was just amazed at what he saw. After a minute of flying, the bird landed, and Venusmon hopped off.

“Thank you, Aquilamon.” Venusmon said to the giant bird named Aquilamon, who nodded before flying off again. Venusmon then walks towards a large building in the center of the city.

By the time Venusmon walked in, Hiro was amazed by the interior of the building. It was massive, a wide variety of paintings adorned the walls, a large tree emerged from the floor, and the walls sparkled as if they many jewels were adorned on them. Hiro then notices two other figures approach them.

One resembled a man covered head to toe in golden armor. He had what resembled a pair of wings on his helmet, three red rings floating onto of his head, and a massive white cape that appeared to be made of feathers.

The other was a woman with blue eyes, platinum blonde hair in Princess Leia buns, dressed in a white body suit that covered most of her body with golden bits or armor, a golden crown with massive spikes around her head with three red rings floating on top, a blue cape that appeared to be made of feather with two protrusions capped with what resembled golden lance heads, and in her hands she held a large staff.

“Your majesties, I have brought a human child.” Venusmon said before putting Hiro down. Hiro at first was apprehensive upon seeing the two.

“It’s alright, my child. We won’t hurt you.” The woman said, kneeling down to Hiro’s height. Hiro was still nervous, but he eventually calmed down and approached the woman. She then placed a hand on Hiro’s head, patting it. “Oh, you poor dear. You look like you’ve been through so much.” The golden man knelt down to Hiro as well.

“I am Junomon.” The woman said to Hiro.

“And I am Jupitermon. What might your name be, young one?” The man asked Hiro.

After Hiro explained his story, both Jupiermon and Junomon took him in, raised him as their own. From there, would learn more about the group Jupiermon and Junomon lead called the Olympos XII, a group of twelve god-like beings who have reached their highest forms and represents the Olympians of Greek mythology.

He also did learn more about this world known as the Digital World, its inhabitants known as Digimon, and even Digivolution, a process that Digimon go through in order to increase their power while also changing their form.

And as for the watch-like device, it was a known as Digivice, but none like any kind that even the Olympos XII were familiar with. But what wat purpose did it serve, you might ask? Well, after tinkering with the device, Hiro eventually discovered that he is able to become a Digimon like the amazing creatures around him, surprising the Olympos XII.

After some extensive research, this strange Digivice allows Hiro to harness the combined power of a group known as the Ten Legendary Warriors, and power of the Crests. Somehow the energy from the two ancient powers combined, creating an entirely new form of power, a power that was seen as a myth, a legend, a childish story.

* * *

Over the years, he has he had gained new powers, new friends, new enemies, he even found love a few times. Since he gained his powers, he became known through out the digital world, his name is spread far and wide. Of course, he still remembered his biological parents. He held locket that had a picture of Hiro as a baby and his parents, the only memento he had of his birth parents.

“Mom, Dad, I miss you guys so much.” Hiro said as he stops in front of a large city that looked like the buildings were composed of industrial ovens or furnaces, complete with pipes that erupted flames.

“This must be the place.” Hiro said to himself as he sat on a nearby bench. Why was he here, you ask? Well, to make a long story short, the digital world is under threat, and Hiro must aid a group of kids chosen by the spirits to save the Digital World. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long fir a train came up. But this was no ordinary train, this was a type of Digimon called Trailmon, a train-like Digimon that comes in many variants. This Trailmon had a reddish-brown color with four eyes and a mouth with sharp teeth.

This Trailmon variant was known as a Trailmon Worm.

The Train dumps a group of five kids out.

The first is a young boy with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark brown bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles. The cap leaves a tuft of his hair out in the front.

The second is a young boy with light skin, short brown hair and green eyes. He wears a mustard-colored shirt under a white V-neck shirt with short sleeves, a dark green collar and dark green trimmings at the sleeves and the bottom. He also wears yellow shorts with two pockets at the front and red suspenders hanging loosely from the sides, orange socks, and white and green snickers. On his head, he wears an oversized orange newsboy cap.

The third is a young girl with long chest-length blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pink cap resembling a beanie with a purple trim and two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple socks. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a pink vest paired with a matching skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her navel, and her jacket is also open.

And the fourth is a young, overweight boy with spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers.

“Hehehe. First step’s a doosie. Hehehe.” Trailmon Worm chuckled.

“That must be them.” Hiro said as he stood up as the kids were surrounded by a bunch of lightblue round creature with ear-like appendages, red crescent moon-shaped eyes with black irises and a mouth.

“Is it just me, or did that train just talk?” The kid with the goggles asked.

“Hey. I’m not just any old train. I’m Trailmon. And I’m alive, thank you very much. Though I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs. Anywho, this here is Flame Terminal. You’re in the heart of a digimon village.” Trailmon Worm said to the kids, and the Pagumon were bouncing up and down. The little kid began to cry.

“I didn’t even wanna be on this train. Wah!!!” Tommy said, bawling his eyes out.

“Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can’t stick around. If you wanna go home you’ll have to find a Spirit or something.” The trailmon said, and Hiro couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor kid.

“This kid should get a job as a fire alarm.” The overweight kid said rather rudely.

“And what’s a Spirit and where do we get one? Hello?” The girl asked when the Trailmon started to move off.

“Hey, where you goin’? Give us an answer. Hey!” The overweight kid called out, but his words only met deaf ears as the Trailmon drove off.

“I swear, Trailmon can be just as cold as the metal they're made of.” Hiro said to himself as the kids got up.

“Guess that’s it. We’re all alone.” Takuya said as the other three called to the Trailmon.

“Take me home!!” The little kid cried out as he runs onto the train tracks.

"Tommy, wait stop!" The goggle headed boy calls out to Tommy.  
  


"Why do I get the feeling we’re gonna spend most of our time rescuing the baby." The fat boy said as the boy named Tommy starts walking on the tracks, trying to get home. Now a child should never tread on a railroad track as it is, but the railroad Tommy was walking on had very little ground underneath. One wrong slip and he could fall. The goggle boy stops where there isn’t anymore ground.

"Oh boy." Hiro muttered before treading on a separate track.

"Tommy!" The boy with goggles called out again.  
  


"Go away!" Tommy cried out.  
  


"This isn’t helping; you’re gonna fall!" The goggle boy called out. During this, Hiro managed to find a way to Tomy's direction.  
  


"At least I won’t be here anymore." Tommy stopped in his tracks.

“Kiddo, you know you should never tread on the railroad.” Hiro said to Tommy, surprising the boy. The other three were also taken aback.

“Huh?” The boy with goggles asked in shock.

"Who's he?" JP asked.

“Hey, Tommy was it?" Tommy nods. "Whenever I felt upset, my auntie would sing me this song. I think it will help calm your nerves.” Hiro said before clearing his throat and started humming.

([Quiet Moon by Laura Vall and Thomas Hjorth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrhL0Nt2fOI))

As Tommy listened, he felt calm. Takuya, JP and Zoe were also moved by the song Hiro sang. Once Hiro finished, Tommy tears had ceased.

“Well, least he’s not crying anymore.” The overweight boy said, only for him to be elbowed by the blond girl. After Hiro finished his tune, he rubs Tommy’s back.

“Better now?” Hiro asked, and Tommy nods. “Now come on, lets get off the tracks. The Trailmon are quite busy around these hours.” Hiro said as he and Tommy walked of the tracks, back onto safe ground.

"Jeez, Tommy! You could have fallen off!" Zoe said, hugging Tommy.

“Thanks for saving Tommy. Who are you, anyway?” The goggle headed boy asked Hiro, making him look to the other three.

“Name’s Hiro Takahashi. And you are?” Hiro said gestured to the three kids.

“Takuya Kanbara.” The goggle headed boy said with a nod.

“I’m Zoe Orimito.” Zoe said rather politely.

“And I’m JP.” JP said with a nod.

“Now, I’m sure you have plenty of questions, yes?” Hiro asked the kids, to which they just nodded in response. “Well, to put it simply, you kids have been chosen to save the Digital World from an ancient evil. But to do that, you each need to find your Spirits.”

“And what exactly is a Spirit, anyway?” Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The Spirits are ancient relics left behind by ten ancient heros. They're each divided into ten elements. These include: Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Steel, and Darkness. They are the remains of ten ancient heroes called the Ten Legendary Warriors. Your objective is to find your spirits through the use of D-Tectors, which is what your phones have changed into.”

“Wait. You mean these doohickeys?” Zoe asked as she and the others pulled out their D-Tectors, which were hand held devices that had a hexagonal screen and two buttons on the front, a large button on the side, and a scanner on the top. Each one had distinct color coding. Takuya’s was red and black, Tommy’s was cerulean blue and green, Zoe’s was purple and pink, and JP’s was navy blue. Hiro looked at them all for a second before he smirked.

“Yep. And judging by the colors, your spirits are the Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind and Thunder.” Hiro said with a nod.

“Just how do you know all of this?" JP asked.

"Only the D-Tectors appear to those who have been chosen by the Spirits." Hiro said with a ponder.

And do you have a D-Tector too?” Zoe asked.

“Well, I don’t have a D-Tector, but I do have this.” Hiro said as he held up his left arm, showing his watch-like Digivice.

“A watch?” Tommy asked.

“No, my boy. This bad boy is known as a D-Core, I made the name up myself.” Hiro said with a smile.

“When did you get yours?” Zoe asked with intrigue.

“I’ve had mine about twelve years ago.” As Hiro said this, the kids did a double take.

“Wait! What?! You mean you’ve been here for twelve years?” Takuya asked, not sure what to think.

Before Hiro could reply, a green light comes out of nowhere. They each look to see two digimon run out of the light which was a fire that burned a city.

One was white in color with a gray muzzle, pointed ears, a fin on top of his head and a pink waistband.

The other resembled a tall yellow rabbit like creature dressed in red pants.

“Oh boy, looks like trouble is afoot.” Hiro said as he the two Digimon ran for heir lives.

“Look what you’ve gotten me into.” The white Digimon said to the yellow one.

“Help, help, help, hellllp!” The rabbit-like Digimon called out before he and the white Digimon both jump on Takuya.

“Well. A Bokomon and a Neemon.” Hiro said as the white Digimon pulled out a magnifying glass.

“It’s a human.” The white Digimon said, looking at Takuya with his magnifying glass.

“You think everything’s a human.” The rabbit Digimon said to the white one.

“What seems to be the trouble?” Hiro asked the white Digimon named Bokomon.

Then a growl was heard, and the gang looks toward the green fire as a shadow appears in it.

“Oh boy. We got company.” Hiro said with a concerned look, getting into a fighting stance.

“What is that?” Takuya asked a bit frightened as a large dog-like creature appeared. It resembles a black dog with three heads; one is the primary head in the middle, while its shoulders hold one each.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Type: Dark Animal**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Level: Ultimate**

Bokomon: That is one bad dog. Bad Dog. Cerberumon. Special attack, Emerald Blaze. And that’s why we need your help.

* * *

“Where is the ancient Spirit?” Cerberumon growled.

“If you want it, then you’ll have to go through me to get it, ya big fleabag!” Hiro said defiantly to Ceberumon.

“What? Dude, have you lost it?” Takuya asked Hiro in shock.

“Relax. I can handle kujo here.” Hiro said, his gaze never breaking from Ceberumon.

“Well, I though I’d see you buzzing around, Takahashi!” Another voice called out as another Digimon appeared besides Ceberumon.

It resembled a bipedal stag beetle Giant with two arms ending with hand clamp-like chela, four legs, an eyeless head with black hair and a pair of long mandibles, two pairs of large wings and a pair of elytra on its upper back, it body is gray in coloration with dark red markings all over its body and black muscle in the brachium of its arms and its calves.

“Okuwamon! Nice of ya to stop by, ya big cockroach!” Hiro said rudely to Okuwamon.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Type: Insectoid**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Level: Ultimate**

Hiro: Okuwamon, about as ugly as Insectoid Digimon can get. Armed with mandibles that can easily break diamond with a hardness of 10, this big pest is one of my deadliest enemies.

* * *

“You’re not getting away from me this time, boy!” Okuwamon said with a cruel chuckle.

“You know this big pest?” Zoe asked Hiro.

“No time to explain. You kids find that spirit, and make sure this mongrel doesn’t get his grubby paws on it!” Hiro called out to the kids.

“Babysitting, I see?” Okuwamon said before grabbing looking to Ceberumon. “Tear those brats apart.”

Ceberumon nodded before getting ready to pounce at them, but Hiro intercepted by dropkicking Ceberumon square in the jaw.

“Not on my watch, mutt!” Hiro said as a ring of what appeared to be bar code that was bright, vibrant orange and a deep dark crimson in color appeared around his right hand. The kids where slightly shocked by seeing this display.

" **EXECUTE!** " Hiro said calmly as he held his left wrist in front of him, the screen of his D-Core glowing brightly as he slammed his hand onto the D-Core’s screen. " **COURAGE EVOLUTION!** " Hiro called out as the bar code circled around his hand flew around him and more of the strangely colored bar code surrounded Hiro, making an egg-shaped dome. The kids watched in both shock and amazement.

[Digivolution and Fight theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nsps0I58yUM)

In side this dome, Hiro’s clothes where seemingly burnt away from him and his skin began to glow so his entire body was now a shinning silhouette of white light. A bright red symbol that resembled a sun, with the symbol of the Spirit of Flame; an image that looked similar to a frowning face in the center appeared underneath him. Hiro was then engulfed in a column of fire. Once the fiery column dissipated, Hiro's new form appeared doing a series of fiery kicks and punches before yelling out his name "Ifrimon!" as the 'egg' of Data surrounding Hiro then dissipated revealing the new being to the world.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Type: Dragon Man**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Level: Hybrid (Champion Equivalent)**

Hiro: Ifrimon is born from the combined power of the Spirits of Flame and the Crest of Courage, this fiery champion is certainly a tough enemy to face. His fiery attacks are dedicated to the Greymon Family.

* * *

In Hiro’s place was a taller humanoid figure clad in red and orange armor. His head was adorned with a horned helmet with piercing green eyes and wild spikey yellow hair that reached his mid-back. His arms had red and orange gauntlets, his chest was covered in a chest plate and his legs in slightly bulky red and orange leggings.

"Wait! Is that…." Bokomon yelled in shock as he saw Hiro’s new form while Neemon gasped in awe.

"Wow!" Tommy said in amazement

“No way!” Takuya said in amazement.

"Holy cow!" JP said, just as amazed as the others.

"Awesome." Zoe mumbled in amazement.

“Bring it, kid!” Okuwamon said before charging towards Hiro, or Ifrimon, with his long mandibles ready to strike.

“ **Fist of fire!** ” Ifrimon calls out before countered by delivering a flaming punch directly at Okuwamon’s gut, sending the big insect Digimon back a foot away.

While Ifrimon was fighting Okuwamon, Ceberumon had his attention to Takuta, Bokomon and Neemon. He then launched a stream of green fire at the three, but Takuya managed to tread to one of the tracks, which was above a massive whole while Ceberumon consumed a bunch of strange blue and white barcode that was once the solid ground.

Ifrimon then notices Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon fall down into the massive hole that was once the bridge.

“Dammit!” Ifrimon swore under his breath.

“Don’t worry, Takahashi! You’ll be joining the brat!” Okuwamon called out, grabbing onto Ifrimon with his pincer-hands before yelling “ **Double scissor claw!** ”, crushing Hiro under with immense force.

“Hey! Leave him alone, you overgrown termite!” Zoe called out, throwing a rock at Okuwamon. This of course did nothing to, but it did catch the giant bug’s attention. “Uh…please?”

“Oh sure. I'll leave your bestie alone, and crush you instead!” Okuwamon called out, but Ifrimon retaliates by punching Okuwamon square in the jaw, making Okuwamon release him in the process.

“Okay, bug bastard! Let’s…” Ifrimon said before feeling something from down the hole. “Wait. Is that…” Hiro said, the sensation growing in intensity. And no doubt Okuwamon sensed it too.

“Looks like the spirit’s down. I’ll deal with you once I get that Spirit.” Okuwamon said before flying down the whole.

“Oh no you don’t.” Ifrimon said before grabbing Zoe, Tommy and JP. “Hang on to your lunch kids, 'cause we’re going in hot!” And with that, Ifrimon jumped down, the kids screamed as they descended.

* * *

“Hey my D-Tector.” Takuya said, pulling out his D-tector as the device let out a beeping sound and points to what looks like a big bonfire. ”No way.” Takuya said as the bonfire becomes a pillar of light.

“It’s the Spirit.” Bokomon said as the Spirit is revealed in the pillar of light. “The Spirit of Flame.”

The Spirit of Flame resembled red and gray armor from the waist up resting on a hexagonal base.

“The Spirit? That wasn’t so hard. Time to go home! ....But how am I supposed to get it, and what do I do with it when I do.” Takuyta asked himself.

“No need to worry about that, for it will soon be destroyed!” Cerberumon called out before making his landing. Sure enough, Okuwamon then appeared, and finally Ifrimon with JP, Zoe and Tommy.

Cerberumon then starts running toward the Takuya, but Takuya grabs a metal pole

“This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!” Takuya said before Cerberumon rips the pole from Takuya and jumps over him, Takuya grabs onto Cerberumon’s tail.

But when Cerberumon got close enough to the pillar, Cerberumon starts burning. “Ahhh! The Spirit’s power!”

“Aww, wittle puppy can’t take the heat?” Ifrimon said with pure sarcasm.

“Let me at it, you whimpy mutt!” Okuwamon flew at the pillar, only to get burnt just like Ceberumon did. “ **GAH! HOTHOTHOT!** ”

Takuya then looks up at the Spirit before he and the Digigom the Spirit represents were seen walking together. Takuya then holds out his D-Tector before yelling out “ **SPIRIT!!!!!** ” And just like that, his D-Tector over to him and the Spirit goes into D-Tector.

“It is time.” A voice said from the D-Tector as Takuya’s right hand was circled by a ring of navy blue and shinning white bar code.

[Spirit Evolution theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKvW59AZ-wY)

" **Execute.** " Takuya said calmly as he held the D-Scanner horizontally in front of him, right in front of his chest, with the screen facing away from him. He then brought his other hand, still surrounded by the single ring of Fractal Code upwards so that the ring would go across the camera-like scanner above the devices screen and continue going up until it went above his head. His hand stopped as the ring met the scanner and resistance was met " **SPIRIT EVOLUTION!** ” Takuya continued, his hand pushed past the resistance, the arm now raised above his head as the fractal code around his hand flew around him and more bar code flew out of the 'camera' on the D-Tector. All of the strangely colored Fractal Code surrounded Takuya, making an egg shaped dome as his cloths where seemingly burnt away from him and his skin began to glow so his entire body was now a shinning silhouette of white light. Two rectangular 'plates' seemed to appear out of nowhere and they surrounded the glowing form that was Takuya, one in front of him and the other behind him, both standing vertical before moved towards each other, squashing around Takuya as if he was in a press mould. Armour then appeared out of nowhere and fused onto his body before the 'mould' suddenly exploded and Takuya's new form fell through the air and landed on a small hexagonal platform before punching the air, emitting flames with each punch. He then yelled his name " **AGUNIMON!** " the 'egg' of Data surrounding Takuya then dissipated revealing the new being to the world.

“What is this? A human turned into a digimon?!” Ceberumon asked in shock.

“You’re kidding!” Okuwanon said, just as stunned as Cerberumon.

“What’d he turn into?” Tommy asked.

“Ladies and gents, meet Agunimon, the warrior of Flame.” Ifrimon said, motioning to Agunimon.

“It doesn’t matter who you are! You’ll lose!!!” Ceberumon jumps of Agunimon before yelling out “Emerald Blaze!!!”, breathing out the familiar green flame. Agunimon moves out of the way while Ifrimon raises his arms up, creating a large fireball.

“ **SOLAR STRIKER!** ” Ifrimon roared out as the fire ball exploded, causing an immense wave of fire to knock both Okuwamon and Ceberumon back.

“Moto cool!” Zoe muttered in awe.

“Rar!!! Portals of Darkness!” Ceberumon called out, creating multiple pitch-black portals. Agunimon jumps trying to get away from the portals but falls in one.

“One down, one to go!” Okuwamon cackled as he flew towards Ifrimon.

“Now we’ll see how you fare on my turf – Darkness!” Ceberumon roared as he slashes at Agunimon, who couldn’t see past his nose due to the dark terrain. But finally Agunimon catches Cerberumon.

“No one escapes the Darkness!” Ceberumon said before opening his mouth. “Emerald Blaze!” Agunimon punches him in retaliation.

“How bout I defeat you without escaping.” Agunimon said before spinning rapidly, creating a blazing tornado. “Pyro Tornado!!!” The flames became too much for Cerberumon to bear.

Suddenly, the area they’re in blows up in fire. The others were amazed yet shocked by this, but Okuwamon was mostly shocked.

“What?!” Okuwanon called in shock as Agunimon kicks Cerberumon.

“Time to fry, you big insect!” Ifrimon roared as raised his arms upward, creating a flame that took on the form of a four-legged winged dragon before yelling out, “ **Might of Greymon!!** ”, and just like that, the flame dragon released a bellowing roar, creating a flaming shockwave that was too much for Okuwomon.

“A human child defeated me? Noooooo!!!” Ceberumon cried out as he and Okuwomon were surrounded by a ring of bar code.

“Now to take the Fractal Code.” Agunimon said, swiping the Fractal Code with D-Tector and Cerberumon becomes a digiegg.

“Nice knowing ya, bug brain!” Ifrimon said as he raised his hand, the D-Core visible on his wrist, and swiped Okuwamon’s fractal code, leaving a digiegg behind.

“Hey! Look at the pretty little lights.” Neemon said.

“You nincompoop! That pretty little light is Cerberumon and Okuwomon’s essence. So it looks like we’re not done with them.” Bokomon said as Agunimon and landed besides them. Agunimon turns back into Takuya as Ifrimon turns back into Hiro.

“Wow that’s tiring.” Takuya said, breathing like he ran a marathon.

  
“Yeah, you’ll get used to it. kid” Hiro said, rubbing Takuya’s back.

“But wha... what happened? How’d I know how to do all that stuff?” Takuya asked.

“You are digidestined.” The voice said from Takuya’s D-Tector said.

“I’m what now?” Takuya asked.

“Digidestined. Chosen for great things. But don’t be frightened; the one who chose you, was you.” The voice said to Takuya.

“Wait! I chose myself? I guess this means we’re not going home.” Takuya sighed.

**(Later)**

After the whole fight against Okuwamon and Ceberumon, Hiro began to explain the reason way Takuyaand the others are here.

“So, the voice from my D-Tector is someone named Ophanimon?” Takuya said, making Bokomon gasp upon hearing that name.

"Ophanimon?!" Bokomon asked in shock

"Ophanimon? Who's that?" Neemon asked in stupidity

"Dummy!" Bokomon snapped before he painfully pulled at Neemon's red pants causing it to hit him painfully, the yellow rabbit-like Digimon yelping in pain, to which Hiro tried his best not to laugh.

"Ophanimon is one of the Three Celestial Digimon. They are the guardians and rule makers of the Digital World! Seraphimon is the angel of courage, Cherubimon the angel of wisdom and Ophanimon is the angel of love." Hiro explained. “Unfortunately something happened to Cherubimon, and as a result, he became a monster. Not only that, but he's also turned the Spirits of Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness into living Digimon in order destroy the Digital-World. Ophanimon called you to our world in order to get the help of the other Warriors; Wind, Ice, Thunder and Light." 

"But our family's must be worried sick! Your family must be worried sick!" Zoe said in worry.

“Yeah man. I’m sure our folks are freaking out by now.” JP said in worry.

"Actually, there's a... safety feature, for lack of a better term, that the D-Tectors have.” Hiro explained, and the four kids listened. “You see, when the Trailmon leave the Station in the Human World, a time distortion between the worlds activates making it so that time in the Human World is more or less frozen. Catch on?" Hiro said, and the kids seemed to understand.

"Really?!" Tommy asked in excitement

"Yes. Once Cherubimon is defeated, then you can go home." Hiro explained with a nod.

"How’d you learn such killer moves back there?” Takuya asked in amazement.

“And how did that huge bug know who you are?” Zoe asked.

“To answer your questions in order: I had some personal training. And during my stay here, I have made many friends, and many enemies.” Hiro said with a shrug. Bokomon then bowed before Hiro.

"In all my years, I never thought meet the adopted son and apprentice of both Junomon and Jupitermon.” Bokomon said as if her was in front of royalty, which Hiro technically is.

"Come on, little guy, none of the royal treatment." Hiro chuckled softly with a bashful look.

"Who?" JP asked

"Jupitermon and Junomon are two of a group known simply as the Olympos XII. They are the ones who watch over the entire Digital World, as well as the ones the Three Celestial Digimon answer to. However, they, are unable to interfere with the world personally. So, I’m basically their envoy. Plus, Seraphimon was my personal trainer, Cherubimon was my personal mentor who taught me everything there is to know about this place, and Ophanimon was my nanny.”

“Wait! Does that mean you’re a prince?” Zoe asked in shock.

“If you want to put it that way, yes.” Hiro said, rubbing the back his head in a bashful manner. “But I'm not into the special treatment.”

"But what about your real parents? Your human parents? Don't you care about them? They must miss you." Tommy asked in confusion, making Hiro sighs with a melancholic look

“Yeah. I bet they are worried about me, if they were still alive.” As Hiro said this, the four kids and Bokomon were disheartened at what they’ve heard. “My real parents died in an explosion. Since the day I arrived here, Junomon and Jupitermon took me in.”

“Oh…dude. We’re sorry.” Takuya said with a sad look.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, man.” Hiro said with a wave. “You’re not the first person to ask that, so I’m pretty much used to it.”

“Uh…on a different topic, how did you turn into that…Ifrimon was it?” Zoe asked. “Do you have a Spirit too?”

“Well, not really. My powers are a bit more complicated to explain.” Hiro said as he looked at his D-Core. “The second I arrived here, I gained the D-Core. The Digimon I turn into are actually made by the combined power of both the Ten legendary Warriors and the Crests.”

  
“Crests?” JP asked.

“The Crests are symbols that each represent certain traits in a Digidestined. You see, the power I possess is seen as something of myth and legends.” Hiro said before looking at the kids. “I was sent here to aid you guys to accomplish your goal in saving the Digital World.”

"So, if you don't have a Spirit like Takuya, then what do you use?" JP asked. 

Hiro tapped a button on his D-Core before showing him the image displayed on his D-Core's screen. What it displayed was was the same red sun symbol Hiro used to transform into Ifrimon.

"Wow....what is it?" Tommy asked.

"Its known as a Spirit Mark, I possess ten in total." Hiro said, surprising the kids and two rookie digimon. "As I previously said, the Spirit Marks are the Combined power of the Crests and the Ten Legendary Warriors. This one you're seeing is the Flaming Courage Spirit Mark."

"So, this Ophanimon sent you here to help us?" Tommy asked.

"You bet, kiddo." Hiro said, ruffling up Tommy's hair. “Though I was informed that five kids would arrive. I guess one got lost."

"Really?" Zoe asked.

"Hang on, I think I know who this fifth kid is." Takuya said, and Hiro gave Takuya his undivided attention.

* * *

Another Trailmon arrives at a station. And its passenger is a preteen boy with pale skin, shoulder-length black hair which is tied in a low ponytail, and dark blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves over a yellow T-shirt with a blue neckline and sleeve trimmings, grey pants that end at his ankles, long blue socks, and white sneakers with blue stripes. On his head, he wears a blue bandana with dark grey stripes. 


End file.
